Valkyrie
(Tenjouin), Lucy Renault (Aoi), Franka Porsche (Franca), Christine Evora (Barnett) and Tiziana Ferrari (Caldani) ]] Valkyries are highly trained anti-Nova soldiers. Unlike Pandora, they are normal humans who do not have compatibility with Stigmata, but are capable of mimicking Pandora abilities thanks to the use of the newly created Injection Stigmata. The Valkyrie concept was developed by Gengo Aoi. The project was officially initiated in July 2065, following the failure of the E-Pandora Project. Project Valkyrie Project Valkyrie was originally proposed as a counterpart to Project Pandora by Gengo Aoi, in 2022 to Howard L. Bridget and the Chevalier to combat the Nova. They were meant to replicate Maria Lancelot's fighting capabilities. Project Pandora was to train specifically selected, compatible people, while Valkyries were normal civilians who could be quickly upgraded to fight Nova. Project Valkyrie was ultimately not chosen for production, due to requiring an exorbitant amount of time and resources. Following the death of Kazuha Aoi, the Valkyrie Project would later be resurrected by Gengo in the 2060's as a means to distract the Chevalier from Kazuha's Heroic Stigmata. However, due to inter-Chevalier politics interfering, Gengo could not gain official approval or funding as their research was focused on the Heroic Stigmata Transplant Project to create Stigmata of even greater purity. Because no one but Gengo knew the truth about Kazuha and her mini-Legendary Stigmata, the Chevalier attempted to replicate the Heroics and evolve them. Furthermore, The Chevalier instead chooses to support the E-Pandora Project, lead by Marks Spencer and Gengo's old associate, Scarlett Ohara. As a result, Gengo refused to work on the E-Pandora Project and secretly continued working on the Valkyrie Project. Howard L. Bridget discreetly funded Gengo from the shadows. In 2063, Gengo began secretly gathering the Valkyrie members, aided by their future commander Su-Na Lee. Following the 11th Nova Clash and the official recognition of the failure of the E-Pandora Project by the Chevalier, the Valkyrie Project is given official support and funding. The five initial Valkyrie members are sent to West Genetics to join an integrated Valkyrie-Pandora combat team, Platoon 13. Story Freezing: Zero Kazuha Aoi Arc The Valkyrie concept was first introduced in 2022 by Gengo Aoi when discussing possible super-soldier projects with Howard L. Bridget. Although Gengo had agreed that the Valkyrie Project was the better of the two plans before the meeting, he instead informs Howard of the opposite, that the Pandora Project was far superior due to the fact that it could be implemented quicker and with less resources. The Valkyrie Project is ultimately not chosen for development, with the Pandora Project taking its place. Warriors of Valhalla Arc In 2063, Gengo begins covertly approaching potential Valkyrie candidates, starting with Christine Barnett of England. He then recruits Tiziana Caldani of Italy and Angela Franca of Germany. For the final two members of the contingent, Gengo selects his son's niece Ouka Tenjouin and the mysterious Lucy Renault of France. Once all Valkyries have been gathered together, Gengo places them under the care of his bodyguard and confidant, Su-Na Lee. The girls then train together in order to become an effective team, with Ouka eventually rising to the position of squad leader. Freezing Valkyrie Introduction Arc So far, five Valkyries have been introduced: Franka Porsche (Germany), Lucy Renault (France), Christine Evora (England), Tiziana Ferrari (Italy), and Ouka Honda (Japan). In their first appearance, the Valkyries fight a Type-S Nova combat dummy in a performance to display their strength. Together, they were able to take down the dummy in a short duration of time, shocking the Pandora's in the audience with their powers and abilities. Following this performance, it is announced that a few top Pandora's will be grouped with the Valkyries into a new elite team - Team 13. Later, the Valkyries introduce themselves to Satellizer, Rana, and Kazuya, where it is revealed that Ouka Honda is actually Ouka Tenjouin, Kazuya's maternal cousin and fiancée. Satellizer and Rana are unsurprisingly startled by the revelation, while Kazuya objects to the arrangement. Ouka claims that he has no say in the matter, since both their families are essentially subject to the will of Gengo Aoi. Kazuya vehemently protested to that, saying they're not pawns of his grandfather, and should be free to make their own choices. Franka and Christine looked on in chagrin, as they well knew how temperamental their "leader" became when someone read her mind. After the spat, Yu-Mi Kim and several other instructors appeared on the scene. Yu-Mi announced that everyone gathered were a part of Team 13. When Satellizer pointed out their lack of numbers, Yu-Mi pointed out the plane that soon landed in the stadium. From it emerged Cassie Lockheart, Charles Bonaparte, and Roxanne Elipton, all in their new Team 13 uniforms. Last to emerge was the leader of the team, Lieutenant Su-Na Lee of Chevalier U.S. Su-Na gave them a brief speech about the importance of the group, dismissed them for the day, and told them to return the next day for group training. Later that night, all but Lucy and Ouka, the latter having a quite spirited discussion with Kazuya, were gathered together. Franka began by explaining the "stigma body," which was a unique trait of the Aoi bloodline. According to her, those with stigma bodies had a much higher compatibility with mass-produced stigmata. And even those without implanted stigmata had considerable combat capabilities. She noted there were only three people with such bodies: the late Kazuha Aoi, her brother Kazuya, and Rana Lichen. She quickly corrected that, saying Rana did not have a stigma body, but was born with stigmas instead, which classified her as a "Type-Maria." She went to say that Kazuha had a stigma body purity percentage of twelve percent, while her brother's was over thirty percent. Tiziana was startled that thirty percent of Kazuya's body was made from stigma tissue. Christine, who looked great with her hair down, also found it quite shocking. But then she considered the nature of stigma tissue, and before she could've asked her question, Franka already had the answer: the higher the purity of a stigma body, the closer person of said body was to being a Nova. Christine then asked why humans were evolving in such a direction, and wondered if the Pandora project was the reason. Franka said it was possible, but couldn't have confirmed it, as she'd already relayed all the data she had on the stigma body. She admitted the data was highly classified, and she only knew of it because Dr. Aoi used his access to relay it to them. Christine asked if Lucy and Ouka knew, which Franka confirmed, saying Ouka was the first to have received the data from Dr. Aoi. When asked why they were entrusted with such data, the German said it was important that they worked with Kazuya Aoi. With his stigma body, they had the critical element to have surpassed the Pandora's, which shocked her fellow Valkyries. Franka then admitted Ouka was confused when she first heard the news. Later, Platoon 13 begins to train, with Su-Na, having the girls run 30 laps without assistance from their stigmata. As a result of Platoon 13's special treatment, including new uniforms, the student body of West Genetics begin to develop an inferiority complex. When Platoon 13 receives the news of Charles brutalizing Attia Simmons, Christine Evora laughs off the situation, and gets into a conflict with Roxanne that Cassie has to quell. Ouka tests the defensive capabilities of the Valkyrie's Plasma Weapons, which can withstand a Nova Particle Beam from a Type-S Nova and its whips. However, she realizes that the girls still face a problem with the time limit. A flashback involving Ouka and Gengo reveal the Valkyrie Plasma Weapons could make them much more powerful than the Pandora. After Ouka finishes training, she encounters fellow Valkyrie, Lucy, kissing Kazuya and making him collapse onto the ground after she indicates that she, Kazuya, Kazuha, Chiffon, and three other unknown girls are "sisters." Ouka slaps Lucy away from her cousin and she retreats into the night before Ouka could further the confrontation. Ouka reveals Lucy to be an incredibly mysterious girl, who joined the Valkyrie contingent only a year ago while the other four girls had been training to be Valkyries for years. However, Lucy had the skills and it was a direct request from Gengo, so she joined without much hassle. With this knowledge, Kazuya assures Ouka Lucy did nothing to harm him. 12th Nova Clash The Valkyries participate in the joint training exercise with their Platoon 13 comrades and the seniors of West Genetics. The platoon combats a dummy Nova, Tiziana acting as a decoy with the Pandora and Franka blocking a Nova Particle Beam. When Cassie moves to finish the target, Christine smugly stops her and leaves Ouka to defeat the Nova, who fails to shut down. All of them are puzzled as the dummies begin to emit a strange phenomenon that resonated with the Pandora. A black smoke envelops the training ground, and the Pandora are all sent into a frenzy while the Valkyries are unaffected, no t bearing actual Stigmata. The girls receive word that the Faylan Generators have broken down, and they are causing the intense stigmatic resonating with the Pandora. However, they are constantly keeping the Injection Stigmata within the Valkyries active, allowing them to use the full extent of their abilities. Gengo gives word for the Valkyries to eliminate the four dummies, and the girls proceed to throttle one of them. However, the dummy still stands despite being nearly destroyed, and real Nova enter the training ground. Ouka wonders what Gengo's plans are as she and the Valkyries activate their Plasma Textures. With their Plasma Textures, the Valkyries fend off a Nova, and the textures are powerful enough to withstand a Nova Particle Beam. When the "Humanoid Forms" storm the battlefield, the Christine is in a deadlock with one of them and begins to lose in a battle of strength. The Valkyries chip away at the Nova, but it digs into Christine's shoulders, ready to eat her, but Lucy intervenes and cuts down the Nova in a single strike. The rest of the girls are stunned, and Lucy tells the "imitations" to flee, as she will take over. Ouka receives official word from headquarters and races off with the girls. Christine, though, is in protest, but Ouka asserts herself as the leader of the contingent in Su Na and Roxanne's absence and they will follow her orders. Lucy is shown striking many Nova with bolts of energy before a crystal appears on her collar bone. Her eyes turn yellow and orange; she reveals her title to be "Legendary Pandora Number 4," and comments that all of her sisters have awakened. When the clash ends, Kazuya worries over the Valkyries, and Lucy does not comment when her true status is revealed. He merely marks that all of the "Humanoid Forms" have been neutralized. Busters Arc The Valkyries are kept at a private base with the remaining survivors of the 12th Nova Clash. They are surprised Lucy Renault has been a Legendary Pandora. When considering their next move, Ouka proposes that they attend the dinner party, the Chevalier is supposedly planning to congratulate the Pandora, Valkyries, and Limiters for surviving the clash. However, they are shown in a lab in their Platoon 13 uniforms and Ouka is being equipped with the new Plasma Form: Injection Stigmata. When the Busters arrive, Gengo believes the Valkyries, with their new Plasma Stigmata, will be able to face the criminal women, but worries if they will be able to actually beat them. The Valkyries are later shown equipped with new armor, which focuses on their arms, chest, and back. They are assigned to mobilize against the Busters. However, when Legendary Pandora Teslad and Windy May tap into their true Nova abilities that threatens humanity, Christine and Ouka, who were ordered to combat Sawatari Isuzu and Petty Layner, blind-sided the two legendary warriors. With her advanced technology, Christine is able to defend against Windy May's incredible force and shatter her war-hammer while Ouka intercepts Teslad. 13th Nova Clash The Valkyries see action during the 13th Nova Clash as the Ouka-Christine team confronts the rogue Legendary Pandora and the Franka-Tiziana assists Kazuya and his friends against the five Pandora-Type Nova. Exit Revenant Arc Following the end of the 13th Nova Clash, the Valkyries accompany Gengo Aoi back to West Genetics, which he turns into his new headquarters. Abilities Valkyries are powerful anti-Nova warriors. Their abilities originate from their Injection Stigmata, which are mass-produced Stigma that carry only a limited amount of energy in them. When the energy supply is exhausted, the Stigma dissolves with no negative side effects on the user. While time restricted, Injection Stigmata place little stress on the human body and cannot be influenced or corrupted by the Nova, unlike the Pandora's Stigmata. In addition, a Valkyries' energy supply can be renewed by a Faylan Generator, which also has the added benefit of increasing any Valkyrie's abilities within its range by a factor of five.The development of this system was funded by Howard L. Bridget and Seiga Heavy Industries, lead by Gengo Aoi. Like Pandora, a Valkyries' power is many times greater than average humans. They can utilize anti-Nova weaponry similar to Pandora, which is easily capable of damaging a Nova. They have access to Plasma Textures, an advanced version of Volt Textures, which allows them to utilize Plasma Weapons. They are able to use a unique Accel Turn, named Tachyon Accel. This Accel automatically has no breaks, unlike regular Accels. They can also activate the Valkyrie Scud, a personnel gravity manipulator that can be used as a parachute. After the 12th Nova Clash, Gengo Aoi and Scarlett Ohara developed the Injection Stigmata: Plasma Form to allow the Valkyries to effectively fight against the Humanoid Form Nova. Even while operating on sub-optimal settings, the Valkyries's strength is dramatically increased with this enhancement, allowing them to engage Legendary Pandora, which are equal to Pandora-Type Nova. Gallery its over.png plane crash.png Trivia *Each Valkyrie's alias and nationality originate from a type of car or a car manufacturer's name. *The term "Valkyrie" is from Norse mythology and refers to a group of female warriors who would shepherd the souls of valiant warriors to the afterlife. *The name "Valkyrie" is also a possible reference to Comic Valkyrie, the firm that publishes the Freezing manga. *Several of the Valkyries trained in different combat styles before their training as a unit. Ouka studied swordplay, Christine studied martial arts, Franka was capable of using military vehicles, and Tiziana was a Pandora. *The Valkyries had the flag of the nation they each represented on their face-masks during their introduction. *In terms of dress, Franka is the only one who wear stockings instead of tights. Tiziana wears a fitted skirt instead of a pleated lose skirt, and she is also the only one to have three colors on her uniform whereas her comrades have two. See Also *Pandora *E-Pandora Category:Technical terms Category:Valkyrie Category:Females Category:Groups